Hello
by Fionasaurus
Summary: Van and Fiona are a seemingly happy couple, married, with two children. Not everything is how it seems, though. Something is going on with the Flyheight family, and it will end with four graves. Based on a song by Evanescence.


**"Hello"**

**Playground school bell rings again.  
Rain clouds come to play again.  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you  
Someone to talk to... Hello**

**FLASHBACK**

Van and Fiona were walking their son Van Jr., AkA Tyler, to school. "Mommy, Daddy, do I have to go?" Tyler asked, looking at the school.

"Yea, 'fraid so buddy," Van said, as he knealt down next to his son.

"It'll be okay. What are you afraid of?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want Lilli to be alone," Tyler said, in his defence.

"Alright, but you still have to go," Van said, slightly pushing Tyler along.

"Okay,Okay... I'm going," Tyler said, walking to the doors. "Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" he said, before walking into the school.

"Bye Tyler!" Van and Fiona said together. They turned around and began to walk back to their house, when Fiona was suddenly on the ground.

"Fiona are you okay?" Van asked, as he picked her off the ground. At that moment the school bell rand. The rain clouds began to let their raindrops fall down. "Fiona... Fiona are you okay?" Van asked, panicing. Van checked if she was breathing. Fiona died in Van's arms without him knowing how.

**END FLASHBACK**

'Hello Van. I'm your mind. I'm giving you someone new to talk to.' Van just sat there as he heard the voice in his mind.

**If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake  
From this dream**

"Daddy, are you okay?" Lilli asked Van. He smiled warmly at her.

"Yea, I'm fine." Van said, looking at his two children.

"What happened to mommy? Why did they put her in the ground today?" Tyler asked, while sitting on the floor. He looked at Van inquisitively.

"They put her there so she could go to heaven, because she died," Van said, not believing he actually had to tell them.

"She died? Is she ever coming back?" Lilli asked, looking at Van curiously. Van picked her up and set her in his lap. Lilli looked up to his face questioningly.

"No, sweetie, she's not coming back," Van said sadly.

"She's not... But why?" Lilli asked, beginning to cry, as Tyler did the same.

"Don't worry. She's in a better place, watching over us," Van said, soothingly to his children.

"Oh.. okay," Lilli and Tyler said in unison.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Van sat in his bed thinking. 'Maybe soon, I'll wake up from this dream. No...this nightmare,' Van thought as he layed down to go to sleep.

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not Broken  
Hello I'm the lie, living for you.  
So you can hide. **

**Don't cry**

Van sat up in bed to see Moonbay and Irvine in the doorway of his bedroom. "Van... We came to check on you and the kids and..." Moonbay began.

"And what?" Van yelled, wanting to know exactly what was happening.

"And... Tyler and Lilli are...dead," Irvine said, looking at his feet.

"What? No they're not! I just put them to sleep last night!" Van yelled, running to Lilli's room to check on her. What Van saw shocked him. There was Lilli in a pool of blood. With a hole in her little head. He ran to Tyler's room and found him the same way. "No... What happened!" Van asked nobody in particular.

"Van, it'll be okay. You can come live with us, if you want," Moonbay said quietly.

"I'm not broken you know? So you can stop trying to fix me!" Van yelled as he baegan to cry.

"Come on, Moonbay. Let's leave him alone for a while," Irvine said quietly.

'Hello Van. You know I'm the lie living for you. So you can hide as long as you want. Don't cry, Van,' A voice in Van's head said to him.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday**

"I know I'm not sleeping," Van said to himself. "Although, I wish I was," he said looking down.

'Hello Van. I'm still here. I'll always be here. Too bad for you. I'm all thats left of yesterday,' The voice said sympathetically; and at the same time menacingly.

Van grabbed at his hair, finally realizing the truth. Then at that moment, he felt a searing pain in his left side. He fell to the ground, in an eternal sleep.

**THE TRUTH**

A few days after the Flyheight Family Funeral, a statement was released to the press.

"In the span of four days, it is discovered that Van Flyheight committed three murders and then killed himself," the police report said. "On the first day, August 19, 2004, Flyheight allegedly strangled long time friend, wife, and mother to his children. On August 23, 2004, Flyheight committed another heinous crime. He shot his children with his .38 calibre hand gun, in their sleep," the report continued. "On August 24, 2004, the bodies of the children were found by long time friends Moonbay and Irvine Leches. The two never fathomed that their long time friend had killed his own children," it continued. "The two left Flyheight alone for less than an hour. On August 24, 2004, Van Flyheight committed suicide. It is alleged that Flyheight had come to the realization of killing his wife and two children, and decided to take his own life," the report finished.


End file.
